The Plan
by CatfishSoup
Summary: Cat tries to help Robbie. im no good with summaries xD robbie/beck yaoi :P
1. Chapter 1

Victorious of course isn't mine neither are the characters grr :D

this story though belongs to my brain and my friends :)

i hope you enjoy im also sorry if the characters are a bit ooc :/

* * *

"Haha, I can't believe he got his car stolen." "what a loser" added another cheerleader. Robbie's shoulders slouch. "Um.. don't worry Robbie! It's ok those girls don't know anything!" cat tried her best. "yea! You're not a total loser!" Rex the puppet looked up at him. Robbie let out a loud sigh leaning onto the lockers. "those girls are right.. I'm nothing but a loser.." he looked down his cheeks flushed looking like he was going to cry.

" um beck!" Cat quickly waved him to come over. Robbie's head shot up "cat! Don't call him!" He's going to think im a bigger loser.. Beck started to come over parting ways with a girl. "I hate you cat.." mumbled Robbie only audible to her. She smiled bigger "What's up?" "oh! Beck you are going to the cast party at my house right?" the red head intensely stared at beck with big eyes. "um yea sure""kk!" beck gave her a weird look before flicking over to Robbie. "Hey man are you ok?" by now Robbie was facing the locker pretending to do something. "Im fine! why w-would you think something's wrong!" Robbie practically yelled. "uh because your quieter than usual. Am I going to have to get into a fight with someone for you?" beck smirked.

'Becks so confident.. not to mention good looking.. oh my god did I just think that! gah ' "naw im fine" Robbie turned to glance at beck. "Ro-" "There you are!" a pissed jade yelled out walking up to him. "jade." "! Jade! Hi!" cat smiled, jade rolled her eyes "Beck where were you! I waited by the cafeteria for you! You were probably flirting with Tori! Ugh!" and as she came she stomped away. ' I think if she could, she would have steam coming out of her ears' "uh I'll see you guys later sorry, and Robbie im going to find out what's wrong!" beck said as he ran to catch up with jade.

"You and Beck have such a lovely relationship." Cat smiled at Robbie breaking the silence. "he cares a lot about you.." Robbie stared at the floor. ' he knew beck cared about him.. then again beck cared about everyone a bit' his mind added the last part.

"it would be cute if you two ever went out or something." "ye-wait what!" Robbie's eyes almost got bigger than his glasses. "that would be a wrong thing cat!" cat smiled "why would it be? I mean you guys are cute!" she clasped her hands happily. Robbie opened his mouth "ooh! I have decided to play cupid!" cat cut him off. "cat." " You and beck will be happy and live happily ever after!yesss!" CAT!" cat popped out her thoughts. "yes?" she smiled sweetly. "um.. why would you even um think he would go for me? Just asking.." Robbie looked down at himself : skinny, glasses, curly hair and pretty much a low sense of fashion. Her smile grew almost as the Cheshire Cat's "because your Robbie! Puppet extraordinaire!" 'I didn't know cat knew that word' Robbie thought.. "don't worry" she winked "I will make it happen." she said jumping up and down.

"Hey amigos." Andre said approaching Cat and Robbie. "andre! Hi, how are you?" "im fine just practicing my lines for this play im in, hey are you ok Robbie?" Andre raised an eyebrow in robbie's direction. "why is everyone asking me that!" "oh he's fine! Im just trying to help him hook up with someone that's all" cat accidently blabbed out. "cat!" "oops! Well he doesn't know that its Beck." Andre's eyes turned to Robbie. "you like.. beck?" was all he could say. "ooh way to go redhead." Rex turned to her. "i..i don't know. I mean im not gay man ! just letting you k-know." Andre turned to look back to cat then Robbie again. "man, its ok. I really don't care if your gay or straight you will still be Robbie with the puppet." "he's not a puppet!" Robbie pointed out offended. Cat smiled "see Robbie, me and andre here will help you!" "wait what? im going to help you get with what?" "plan Get beck and Robbie together! I call it plan Reck of course!" the redhead said to andre. Robbie turned to Rex "what did I get myself into rex?" "you got yourself into a pile of-" Robbie's hand covered rex's mouth. As he watched cat and andre start to have an argument about what to do.

And thus starts the first day Robbie decided to turn BI for beck.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed it don't worry i know it may not be good now but im getting there :)

please read and review !no flamesss D:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! :D im back lol it took me awhile.. im sorry i hope i did ok ;)

Characters arent mine. they belong to **VICTORIOUS** and their producers

* * *

"I still don't think it's a good idea guys" Robbie commented to Cat and Andre.

"Don't Worry! Me and andre will make it work." The redhead giggled as she pinched Andres nose. Andre made a weirded out face as he turned to Robbie.

"uh.. yeah like little red here says we will try to a brother up." He smiled to Robbie. "Oh! I didn't know Robbie was your brother! Andre!" Cat broke the silence.

"why do you guys Hang out with her?" rex turned to look at Robbie.

"Shut up Rex" Robbie talked to his puppet.

"Hehe so andre when is this plan gonna take action!" Andre opened his mouth "Well-" "OOH! Look!" She shoved her phone in robbies face cutting andre off. Andre was baffled at how long this girls attention was. "it says on the Slap that Beck and jade broke up!" Cat cheerfully announced. "um should we really be happy?" Robbie nervously commented to both of his friends.

"sad to say but yeah. Now we can hook you up man! " Andre smirked, Robbie Gulped.

" Hey guys!" tori and beck walked to the lunch table.

"hey Tori.. Beck." Robbie mumbled Becks name, But he didn't notice. "oh hey andre do you have the script to the play your doing?" Beck asked as he sat next to Robbie. 'is it me or did it get hot' Robbie mentally noted as he dosed off and he didn't even know he was staring at beck..

"Robbie.. Robbie!" Tori yelled to him "Huh?" he turned feeling embarrassed everyone was staring. " I asked are you ok?" tori asked as she continued to eat her salad. "im fine tori!" Robbie chirped "no he isn't!" rex said. "Shut up rex" Robbie hissed to his puppet getting up from the table. "well I really should be going" The boy with the puppet got up and walked away quickly.

"Does anyone know whats up with rob?" beck asked as he scooted closer to tori. "um naw man" "NO!" Andre and Cat answered. Beck looked at them weird but said "ok" Andre turned to Cat.. 'Don't say anything' he noted to himself.

"oh hey I heard about you and Jade, im sorry." Beck looked down "its okay man, it always happens doesn't it?" He smiled sadly to Cat and andre. "Are you sure?" Tori warmly touched becks hand. "yeah" he smiled at her..

'OH hell no! Beck belongs to Robbie!' Cat wanted to blurt out but remembered what Robbie and andre said before. "Ok! I wont say anything!" Cat smiled as she said it. "About?" Tori and beck asked her. Her eyes widened and andre mentally slapped himself. "T-that I have decided to re-dye my hair again!" Cat acted out "well if you don't mind im going to dye it! Bye! Eeeeep!" She sprinted away.

"Is she.." Beck started "Ok?" Tori ended as they looked at andre.. "oh! Haha you guys know! That's just Cat! Well I really should be going to class! Bye guys!" Andre left quickly. "But we have 20 minutes left! Ah forget it!" Tori announced to Beck as she saw andre leave out of sight.

"Seriously whats wrong with our friends lately!" Tori yelled out. "I have no clue." Beck quirked an eyebrow. "Tori!" "Trina?" Tori stared at her sister. "Hey! Have you seen Cat?she owes me my Vibrating brush back!" Trina explained. "um.. ok? Yeah she ran to dye her hair but I don't know!" "Grr fine I will find her later." The girl stated as she sat down. "Hey are you going to eat the rest of that salad?" "yea-" Tori started as Trina grabbed her salad and started to eat it. "I guess not anymore." Tori stared at her sister in disbelief. Beck pulled out his phone and texted Robbie.. "wait didn't Cat already dye her hair? like last week?" Trina asked tori while eating her salad.

'Hey are you okay man?you still have to tell me what was bothering you this morning!'

Robbie was sitting in the theater stage talking with rex. "what am I going to do rex? We both know Andre and Cats plan wont work." "you got that right!" Rex answered "Thanks for the support…" Robbie mumbled as he reached for his phone. "Who is it?" rex asked "its beck… he wants to know whats up with me… I thought he had forgotten about what happened this morning.." robbies eyes furrowed "sometimes I wonder why he would care for you" rex mocked him. The curly haired buy sighed. "your right.." as he closed his phone and laid down staring at the ceiling…

'Beck…' hmmm His heart started to beat in his ears.. he could hear it.. mocking him.

* * *

Yes i made REX A DOUCHE...O_O sour puss review and No flamesss :l


End file.
